


The Way You Feel Inside

by sagely_sea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Reminiscing, not s8 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: Before the Atlas heads into space to finish saving the universe, the crew gets one night with friends and family. Shiro and Keith decide to take advantage of the quiet and meet in the desert on Black to have a date and finally consummate their relationship.Things don't go quite according to plan (or fantasy) but it's still a night to cherish and remember.





	The Way You Feel Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by @An_Aphorism on twitter who recently talked about the idea about Shiro and Keith’s first time together and that they were both in for a surprise since Keith is a bit more alien than he looks. I’m sure the idea isn’t a new one in fandom but it still helped to inspire me.
> 
> Also, this story is canon compliant right up until Shiro tells everyone to spend their last night on Earth with the ones they love. It’s completely canon divergent from there.

“Think he’s going to keep us waiting much longer?” Keith asked Kosmo as he pet his space wolf’s head. Shiro had told them all to spend their last day on Earth for who knows how long with those they love. Everyone he loved was coming with him so he didn’t mind heading out into the desert and enjoying a view that reminded him of memories he cherished instead. 

But still, he had expected Shiro to find him by now. 

He was just about to suggest that Kosmo go find the errant Atlas captain and kidnap him when he heard a familiar sound in the distance. 

He couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face and he leapt up to move to the side of Black’s head to look out over the desert. He watched as Shiro easily navigated the hoverbike over the dunes of the desert and to the base of Black’s feet. He didn’t worry about the lion not letting Shiro in. Even if they both denied having a connection anymore, he knew Black still liked Shiro. 

Settling back down beside Kosmo, Keith tried to look casual and cool. He was adjusting one of his cuffs when he heard Shiro walking across Black to him.

“Hey,” He said, thankful that his voice didn’t crack. He had no reason to feel nervous or like he had to impress Shiro but for some reason he did. 

“Sorry, I’m late. Everyone had one last thing they just had to ask me. I basically threw Coran at Slav so I could escape him telling me I needed to hop in place ten times while reciting the alphabet backwards,” Shiro said. He more collapsed than sat down on the other side of Kosmo and then gave a large sigh. 

Keith tried not to laugh but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He sort of loved watching Shiro lose his cool over Slav and his ideas. Keith had stolen Shiro’s car and hadn’t even gotten an eye twitch of annoyance from him. 

“I’m glad you finally escaped,” He finally said when he was sure he wouldn’t laugh or ask for more things Slav told him. 

“I would have been here sooner but I had a couple of stops I wanted to make,” Shiro said. And explained one of the stops without talking as he opened the messenger bag he was carrying and started pulling things out. It looked like sandwiches, some soda, chips, and cookies. 

“A picnic?” Keith asked eyeing the food. It probably wasn’t the healthiest or fanciest choice but after years of space food and surviving off what he and his mom could get on the back of a space whale he thought it looked like a meal fit for kings. 

“Yeah. So we could stay out here a bit longer. I know it’s nothing much but we’re leaving Earth tomorrow so thought we should enjoy this while we can.” 

Keith nodded in agreement. If the Galra Empire hadn’t ravaged the Earth and its people so thoroughly during their occupation, Keith would have insisted on eating nothing but take out from all of his favourite places for the past few weeks. But even just soda and chips were a luxury. 

“What was the second thing?” Keith asked as he took one of the sodas and opened it. 

“I wanted to say goodbye.” Shiro fiddled with his own can of soda, not opening it as he looked out over the horizon. 

“Goodbye? To wh- Adam?” Keith asked figuring it out even as he asked. 

“We were so angry with each other before I left… I was so sure we’d have time to figure things out when I got back, learn to be friends again. He was my best friend before we were anything else,” Shiro explained and gave Keith a quick glance before looking back to the desert and giving a long sigh. 

Keith wished that Kosmo wasn’t between them so he could reach out and touch Shiro so instead he just nudged Kosmo who got the hint and rested his head against Shiro’s knee.

Shiro absently pet him and gave Kosmo a small smile. “He died trying to protect Earth. I wanted to tell him that we did it for him and that we were taking the fight to space to stop it once and for all. I also just wanted to tell him goodbye…” 

Keith understood that. It was closure. He had stood by his mother while she had said goodbye, again, to the man she loved. Keith had said his own goodbyes, unsure if and when he’d ever return to Earth. Space was in his blood and even if they all survived the future, he wasn’t sure Earth was where he would make his home. He just hoped the man at his side, the man who once was filled with such passion and awe over space, would want to stay at his side. 

“We’ll end it, Shiro. For Adam, for everyone’s families, for all of the people we’ve met, and every one the Empire has harmed. We’ll stop them and help set the universe right again,” Keith said, voice determined. 

“You’re right,” Shiro reached out over Kosmo easily with his floating arm and gave Keith’s shoulder a squeeze. “We should eat.” 

“Why? Do I need my energy for something?” Keith asked, voice flirty and maybe a little hopeful. 

Shiro spluttered slightly on the soda he’d finally taken a sip of and Keith hid his smirk with his own drink. Being able to fluster Shiro was a talent he didn’t think he’d ever have but he certainly enjoyed using. 

“Keith,” Shiro admonished before adding on more quietly, “And maybe.” 

Keith was suddenly very motivated to eat and eat quickly. Shiro and him had had a slightly awkward conversation in Black on their way back to Earth where they realized that yes, they both wanted the same thing and that they loved each other. 

The revelation had left them both giddy and happy to steal kisses or get a little handsy. It was hard to do anything more when in a confined space with his mother, but they both thought they were being quite sneaky. 

Right up until Krolia had walked in on them one time when Shiro had him pressed up against a wall, Keith’s legs half wrapped around him, as they kissed each other breathless and rutted together. 

Keith was only thankful they’d still been mostly clothed at the time. It didn’t matter that he and his mom had been forced to get close on the space whale, there were some things he still didn’t need his mother witnessing. 

Shiro had decided, with some reluctance, that it was better for all of them if he spent some time in Pidge’s lion instead. And they hadn’t had time to do much more than steal a few kisses and hold hands from time to time since then. 

But by order of the Garrison, everyone was to stand down and spend some time with those close to them. And Keith wanted to spend every moment from now until they were called back to duty with Shiro. 

“Now that Black isn’t carrying around a good portion of the Castle’s equipment and supplies, there’s a proper bedroom area again,” Keith said, trying to sound as casual as possible. 

“Oh?” Shiro said, annoyingly non-committal. Shiro passed him a sandwich and Keith reluctantly took it. He then reached for some of the chips to eat, too.

“Am I just really bad at flirting or are you having second thoughts?” Keith asked. They weren’t in space anymore. Shiro had more options when it came to human lovers, maybe he had decided that he really did love Keith like family and not more.

“What? Keith, no,” Shiro said, flustered but with vehemence in his voice. Keith relaxed muscles he hadn’t even realized had tightened up. 

“Then what is it?” 

“I’m not sure… maybe it’s being back here. It’s hard to reconcile the man you’ve become from the bratty kid,” Shiro said, a teasing angle to his mouth. 

At least Shiro recognized that he was a man now and no longer a little kid that needed a mentor and friend more than anything else. But it had been a long time since Keith had seen Shiro as just that. Long before it was appropriate he had had a bit of a crush on the all-star pilot who treated him like he mattered. Even time away hadn’t dimmed his crush on Shiro though it had grown and shifted into something truer as Keith matured and understood his own feelings more.

“I guess I don’t have that problem. Once an old-timer, always an old-timer,” Keith said and leaned over Kosmo to give Shiro’s right side a nudge. 

“Hey! I’m not that much older than you these days,” Shiro said. 

“Exactly. We’re both old-timers now,” Keith said. And boy did he feel old some days when he looked around the people at the Garrison. They’d seen a lot during the invasion and most of them had had their first space battle now, but they were still sheltered from the true atrocities of this war and some of the things that Keith had witnessed and even taken part in. But that didn’t mean he’d forgotten how to appreciate what mattered most. “And you know what old-timers need to do?”

Shiro gave him a sidelong look that spoke about how much he knew he was going to regret asking but did it anyway. “What?” 

“Go to bed early,” Keith said. He nudged Kosmo away, the wolf reluctantly getting up and moving behind them so Keith could slide over to be right beside Shiro. “Come to bed with me, Shiro.” 

Shiro stared at him for a long moment, a million emotions that Keith couldn’t begin to understand in his eyes before swallowing and giving a nod. “Alright. Let’s clean this up.” 

They both hastily packed away the rest of their food and finished off their drinks before standing. Keith didn’t hesitate to take Shiro’s hand and he got a light squeeze in return. Giving Kosmo a pat on his head as he walked past, he led Shiro back inside of Black and to the small bedroom and bed that Keith had made sure to put fresh sheets on earlier. 

Shiro slid the messenger bag off of his shoulder and used his Altean arm to put it in the corner out of the way. Shiro turned back to him and everything fled Keith’s mind but how much he wanted him. 

There was an awkward pause where they both seemed to be trying to figure out what to say or do next. It was ridiculous, they’d been alone together before. They’d made out together. They’d even done quite a bit more than that. But there was an expectation, a desire for what was about to come that was making them both seem weird and tense. 

Keith opened his mouth to speak the same time Shiro did and they both tripped over their words to tell the other person to go first. 

Fortunately, it broke the awkward stalemate and they both laughed. “Sorry. I don’t know why it’s weird,” Keith said. 

“It’s our first time. It’s okay for it to be weird,” Shiro said and thankfully put his arms around Keith to pull him in close. 

Keith almost asked if it was weird for Shiro during his first time with Adam and then decided he really didn’t want to know right now. Instead, he reached up and cupped the back of Shiro’s head to pull him down for a kiss. That was something he was sure they could both handle. 

And maybe that was the push they needed. They had always been comfortable with each other and in each other’s space. And it seemed like now that they were touching, they no longer had any doubts. 

“Keith,” Shiro breathed against his lips, his fingers carding through his hair and then down his back. 

Keith gave a pleased sigh but wanted more than this. He reached for his own jacket and began undoing buttons, cursing slightly when his fingers wouldn’t cooperate. 

“Let me,” Shiro said in a low deep rumble that Keith had only heard a few times before and made his toes curl in his boots. 

“Y-yeah… sure,” Keith said. He let his hands fall to his sides as Shiro reached forward and slowly undid each button. “I don’t care if you rip it.” They had new uniforms for tomorrow and he had a teleporting wolf that he was sure would zap him back to his room so he wouldn’t have to walk through the Atlas naked. 

“I was trying to be romantic,” Shiro said. “But you do have a point.” With that, Shiro grabbed the sides of Keith’s jacket and pulled it apart, buttons giving way under the pressure and flying around the small room and to the floor, his jacket soon following. 

That was hotter than Keith thought it would be and he stood there stupidly for a moment just feeling aroused and in awe before he remembered he should be participating and reached for Shiro’s jacket. With a devious smirk, he grabbed at it and began half undoing it, half ripping it off, taking joy in the few buttons that clattered to the floor followed by Shiro’s jacket. 

He then hauled Shiro back in for another kiss, feeling unable to go another second without his lips on his. “Off. Everything off,” Keith panted as they finally broke for air. 

They both tugged at their own and each other’s clothing. More buttons falling to the floor followed by their dress shirts, and belts. Keith nearly toppled over when he tried to get his pants off before his boots but figured out the problem and after cursing a bit got his boots off along with his pants. When he looked up, Shiro was in nothing but a jockstrap that made Keith’s mouth go dry and his eyes widen. That thing was tight and left so little to the imagination and Keith really wished that Shiro would turn around and maybe even bend over.

“You okay?” Shiro asked as he reached out for Keith’s hand to pull him in closer.

“You wore that all day?” Keith blurted out and then blushed at his question. He didn’t want to talk about work. But really, how was he ever going to sit through another important meeting without thinking of Shiro wearing something like that under his uniform. 

“They’re comfortable,” Shiro said with a shrug. “You don’t like them?” 

Keith wanted to rub his temples. Did Shiro seriously think he didn’t like them? The man he loved was sexy as hell, an amazing pilot, a great leader, and somehow a complete idiot. 

“You’re so fucking hot I forgot how to breathe, Shiro,” Keith said. 

Shiro broke out into a grin and trailed a hand down Keith’s chest and then stomach. His muscles shook under Shiro’s touch and it took all of Keith’s willpower not to buck up against him or moan. “You’re pretty hot yourself.” His fingers stopped at the waistband of Keith’s black boxer briefs and Keith wished he would keep going. 

“Don’t stop.” 

“What do you want tonight, Keith?” Shiro asked. Clearly wanting to know where the line was before they got too worked up or distracted. But for Keith, with Shiro, there was no line. He wanted everything that Shiro was willing to give him and trusted him completely not to do anything they wouldn't like. 

“Everything. I want you. However you want,” Keith said. He wanted sex, to be completely one with Shiro but he’d take anything right now as long as they could be in bed together and he could run his hands over all of Shiro’s muscles and scars and prove to Shiro how beautiful he was to him. 

“I want to be inside of you,” Shiro said, his voice so low and quiet that Keith swore he felt it more than heard it. He also felt Shiro’s hand slide around from his front to his back, fingers teasing just under the waistband. 

He gasped and not sure whether to thrust forward or back so just raised up on his toes. “Yes. Yes. A million times yes,” He said and yanked Shiro in to kiss him again. It was an all-devouring and messy kiss. The kind that tried to lay claim to each other. 

Shiro was slowly moving them from where they stood until they both tumbled onto the bed. “Omph,” Shiro said with a laugh. “Not as smooth as I planned it.” 

Keith gave his own laugh and then rolled out from under Shiro’s arm to push him over and straddle him. “It got the job done,” Keith said.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shiro breathed out as his fingers skimmed down Keith’s chest and sides. Keith felt his heart skip a beat at that. He’d been expecting some witty banter, not this. 

“Th-thanks,” He said, feeling heat on his cheeks again and not quite able to meet Shiro’s eyes. Shiro was the beautiful one here. Tall, broad, strong, and with a perfect jawline that Keith just wanted to nibble on. 

“You are. You could have anyone in the universe, Keith. You’re strong, beautiful, a great leader, and filled with such kindness.” Shiro’s hands moved up and down his back causing light shivers to race along his spine. 

“I think you’re describing yourself. You’re amazing, Shiro,” Keith said and before Shiro could protest he leaned down and kissed him, hands braced on his wide chest.

Shiro kissed back, the kiss deepening as their mouths opened to each other and their tongues tangled. Keith didn’t know who started it but soon he was grinding down against Shiro while Shiro bucked up against him. 

It was easy to feel how hard Shiro was and the way his large cock moved against his ass made Keith wish there were no clothes between them. He wanted to feel Shiro inside of him so desperately that the thought of being so close to having it made him moan loudly into Shiro’s mouth. 

“You feel so good,” Shiro said as he slid one of his large hands from Keith’s back to rest on his ass, fingers lightly gripping him there. 

“You, too. But too many clothes.” He wanted to feel Shiro’s fingers directly on his skin and feel the heat of Shiro’s cock against him. 

Reluctantly, he pulled away from Shiro and then stood up so he could slide his boxer briefs down and then kicked them off the rest of the way. Shiro sat up and lifted his hips up as he tugged away his own, leaving him beautifully bare. 

They’d seen each other fully naked before in showers and changing but never in a situation like this. The times they had managed to steal in Black on the way back to Earth to fool around had been quick and covert and they only took off as much clothing as was needed to free their cocks from their clothes. 

To see Shiro naked, hard, and on a bed looking up at him was too much. And then Shiro wrapped his Altean hand around his cock and gave it a leisurely pump while eyeing him up and down. 

This was one of Keith’s wet dreams come to life and he couldn’t help but drink his fill of it. And how was it, even using the larger mechanical hand, Shiro’s length could still look so damn big as he stroked it? 

If Keith had any sense of self-preservation when it came to Shiro he might have been intimidated by that. Instead, he just felt hungry and needy. He actually let out a needy whimper before he half climbed and half-collapsed back onto Shiro’s lap. 

Shiro let out a low chuckle but managed to move his hands around Keith to keep them from tumbling. He then pulled Keith in tight and they both moaned as bare skin slid against bare skin. 

“There are so many things I want to do with you,” Shiro said against Keith’s ear. 

“We have all night.” They had to report early to work on the Atlas but they expected no trouble the first few days of their journey and while they had the big speeches before they left Earth, Keith didn’t really care about that. He knew Shiro would be amazing no matter what and he’d already memorized his part. He’d had to do more on less sleep and had lost sleep for less pleasant things. 

“It’s going to take more than one night to do everything I want to do,” Shiro said. 

“Oh...” Keith felt a shiver of anticipation run through him. What exactly did Shiro have in mind? Just how much could two people do together? Even before he and Shiro got together he had experimented a little with using his hands and mouth with some fellow Blades so he wasn’t completely inexperienced. But maybe he just lacked Shiro’s imagination. “How long will it take?” He asked.

“Probably years. Maybe even decades… a lifetime,” Shiro said. He gave Keith’s earlobe a light nip before leaning back to look at him, his grey eyes searching his.

“I’ll clear my schedule,” Keith said.

“Yeah?” Shiro asked. 

“Yeah.” Keith ran his fingers along Shiro’s hair and then pulled him into a kiss, hips rocking lightly. 

“Fuck. Keith. I need you,” Shiro said with a groan of desire, his hands holding tightly to Keith’s hips. 

“I have lube.” Keith reached around Shiro and stretched to reach under the pillow where a newly opened bottle of lubricant was stashed. 

“How do you want this? Or do you want me to take charge?” Shiro asked. 

Keith smiled at Shiro’s consideration and gave him a light kiss. “Lay back on the bed and get comfy.” 

Shiro nodded and after Keith stood up, he moved to lay down on the bed, his head resting on the pillow and looking over at Keith. “Next?” 

“Uhhh…” Keith bit his lip trying to think about what he wanted to do. Shiro was a feast laid out before him and he suddenly agreed with Shiro that it would take at least a lifetime to be satisfied. “Just… stay there,” He said. 

He crawled onto the bed and straddled Shiro’s thighs and looking up to see that Shiro was still relaxed and onboard, he leaned down and kissed Shiro’s chest right above his heart. He might be a little overwhelmed and nervous but there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted Shiro and wanted all of what they were going to do together. 

He kissed a trail along Shiro’s chest and gave a cheeky bite to his right pec causing Shiro to gasp. One day, he’d spend as long as he wanted kissing, sucking, and nibbling on Shiro’s chest and cherishing every scar but for now, he had other plans. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube he’d dropped on the bed when he climbed on and opened it up before looking between the bottle and Shiro. He wanted to feel Shiro’s fingers on him and in him but he also didn’t want Shiro taking forever.

“Want to watch?” He asked, just to make sure that Shiro wouldn’t think it was weird that he wanted to get himself ready. 

“Are you going to…” Shiro didn’t seem able to finish the question but Keith was pretty sure that Shiro had the right idea. 

“Yeah. Unless you don’t want me to.” Keith suddenly worried that it was weird to do it himself. 

“No! I mean no. You can do it. That’s good,” Shiro said his voice almost sounding like it cracked there but Keith was sure that it was just his imagination. 

“Okay. This way? Or should I turn around?” 

Shiro groaned and pressed a hand to his face as he closed his eyes. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” 

“What? No. Why do you think that?” Though at least this time, Keith knew Shiro was enjoying himself even if Keith didn’t quite know why his question got a reaction like that from Shiro. 

“You can’t just ask such sexy things like that looking like that,” Shiro said.

It wasn’t the most useful of answers and Keith tilted his head slightly as he considered it before deciding it wasn’t really that important. “Okay. But you didn’t answer the question.” 

Shiro gave another pained sound before he reached out to run his hands up and down Keith’s arms. “Back or front, baby, there’s no bad view,” Shiro said. 

Keith smiled at the pet name that slipped out. Ever so often when they were getting handsy or Shiro was really tired, he’d use a pet name instead of Keith’s name. And while the first few times it had startled him, now it just made his heart feel too big for his chest. 

“Okay. So we’ll do it this way this time and next time, you can enjoy the back view.”

“Sounds good.” 

That decision made, Keith poured the lube onto his hand and brought his fingers back to his own entrance. He’d had a crush on Shiro for ages and had spent far too long in the desert on his own in the middle of some of his most hormonal teenage years not to have explored his own body to the fullest. He was intimately familiar with his own body and had no problem relaxing enough to take first one finger and then a second to start stretching himself with. 

“You look so hot,” Shiro said, his eyes filled with obvious lust as he stared at Keith, his eyes tracing up and down his body and to his face, clearly wanting to take him all in. “Can I touch you?” 

So far his hands had stayed on Keith’s arms or thighs and Keith had been enjoying the connection but he knew that if Shiro were to stroke his cock or even play with his nipples that he’d come before they could get to the main event. And he really didn’t want to stop early tonight. 

“Not yet,” Keith said as he shook his head. He felt Shiro’s hands squeeze his thighs a bit at that answer as if he was willing himself not to move them from there. It made Keith feel a rush of power to think that he affected Shiro so much just by telling him he could only watch. 

As he worked a third finger inside and began moving it, he let out a small whimper and bit his lip to try to hold back more noises. It was one thing when Shiro was drawing them out of him, another when he was making himself moan like that. He then let his eyes drift down to Shiro’s large cock resting proudly against his stomach and twitching now and then. A pool of pre-come was forming, more leaking from the tip. Keith gave another whimper, trying to hold back the urge to lean down and lick it up. 

But that wasn’t the hole he wanted Shiro to stuff full tonight. As he moved his fingers in and out he decided that he was prepared enough because he was too desperate to wait. He needed Shiro in him. 

“I’m ready,” Keith said. He removed his fingers and gave them a quick wipe on the sheet. 

“Like this?” Shiro asked. He was reaching for the lube blindly while keeping his eyes on Keith. “There are better positions for your first time.” 

Keith considered the other positions that he definitely wanted to try with Shiro eventually but right now he wanted it like this. He knew it’d be easier to let Shiro take control but Keith wanted to move at his own pace and he also wanted to be able to look at Shiro and touch him easily and have Shiro touch him. 

“I know. But… I want it like this,” Keith said. “It’s okay, right?” If Shiro was really set on doing it a certain way, Keith could compromise. 

“Whatever you want, Keith. I’m just still amazed it’s me here with you,” Shiro said. 

“Who else would it be?” Keith asked surprised by Shiro’s confession. 

“I don’t know. Hunk? James? One of the rebels? Maybe a Blade?”

Keith shook his head and even made a face at some of Shiro’s ideas. At least he hadn’t suggested Kolivan like Lance had one time. “I don’t want them, Shiro. It’s you. It’s always been you.” 

“Keith,” Shiro said as he sat up, arms moving around him as Shiro pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. 

Keith reeled with the feeling and passion behind the kiss. It wasn’t the words said back, but the way Shiro kissed him that made Keith feel like even if it hadn’t always been him for Shiro, it was certainly him now. And that’s what mattered. 

As they kissed, their bodies writhed against each other and Keith realized he was getting far too close to coming. He reluctantly pulled back, gently pushing on Shiro’s shoulders. 

“You have to stop… I want you in me,” Keith said looking more at Shiro’s abs than his eyes. It was weird what could fluster them and what didn’t. But they had time to get used to everything together. 

“Right. Right,” Shiro said and reached for the lube he’d dropped in his rush to grab onto Keith. He poured some out and slicked himself up with a few strong strokes. He then held himself steady at the base and looked up at Keith. “Ready?”

“So ready.” 

Keith shifted into position and took a deep breath as he looked at Shiro’s face. He wanted to remember this moment forever. As he breathed out, he slowly lowered himself down until he could feel the rounded tip of Shiro’s cock rubbing against his entrance. After a few slips, it caught on his rim and started pressing in. 

Keith gasped at the feeling. There was a slight sting of a stretch as he lowered himself further onto Shiro but after fighting a war, it was nothing. What made him lose his breath was that it was Shiro who was inside of him, connected to him in the most intimate of ways. 

He moved up a bit, shifting his knees to get a bit more comfortable before sliding back down and taking more of Shiro inside of him. Shiro’s mouth was partially open and he was looking at Keith as if he’d hung the stars.

Shiro’s large hands had slid to his waist but weren’t pushing him down but instead were there offering support if needed. “You’re amazing, babe. You feel… I can’t even describe it,” Shiro said, his voice breathless. 

Bolstered by Shiro’s praise and wanting more of it, Keith let the rest of his weight drop down onto Shiro, forcing his cock as deep as it could go. It was probably a mistake to rush that last bit that quickly as it felt like he was suddenly filled to bursting but hearing Shiro’s moan made it worth it. Besides, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. And he liked the idea of Shiro’s cock being so big and deep inside of him that it was like he could feel it everywhere. 

Keith started leaning forward to kiss him but Shiro’s hands slid down to his hips and held him still as he let out a groan. 

“What is it?” Keith asked suddenly worried something was going wrong. 

“J-just don’t move… it’s… I’m too close,” Shiro said through gritted teeth, his eyes closed as he clearly struggled with the effort to not come right away. 

“Already?” Keith asked. He was flattered but he’d also had dreams about riding Shiro like the stallion he was and now that he was finally in the position to do so he wanted to give it his all at making that dream come true. And just thinking about it made him squirm a little on Shiro’s lap causing the man beneath him to groan again as he gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. 

“Keith!” 

“I’m not doing anything,” Keith said. He stopped squirming but he couldn’t help but give his muscles a squeeze, trying to get a better feel of just how big Shiro was inside of him. 

“Oh fuck. Shit. Shit. Keith!” Shiro said and before Keith could question what was happening, Shiro had rolled them over, and nearly off the small bed, and was thrusting into him while letting out animalistic grunts that all combined to make Keith’s toes curl. 

With one last solid thrust that forced Keith to cling to Shiro for fear of being pushed off the bed, Shiro let out a long moan of his name and then half slumped on top of him. Keith blinked up at the dim ceiling of the room and then at Shiro’s hair before running his hands soothingly up and down his back as Shiro panted heavily against his shoulder. 

“Uhh… Shiro… is that… I mean… are you done?” Keith asked hesitantly. He was still achingly hard and the small taste he had of Shiro attempting to drill him through the bed wasn’t nearly enough for him. He wanted more. 

Shiro let out a pained groan and Keith more felt than heard the words that were mumbled against his shoulder, “Oh my God. I can’t believe I just came like a seventeen-year-old virgin.”

Keith gave Shiro a consoling pat on the back. And then he writhed a bit under Shiro. Maybe if he could just grind up against Shiro’s abs a bit he could still get off and Shiro wouldn’t feel so bad. 

“Oh fuck! Too much,” Shiro practically yelped as he pulled back from Keith and out of his body with a slick sound. 

Keith made a face at the sudden feeling of emptiness and then again as he felt Shiro’s spend leak from him. It was a little strange but Keith thought it was something he could get used to.

“Keith,” Shiro said and then paused to take a breath to compose himself a bit, “I uhh… well first sorry…. About you know…” He gestured to Keith’s body and vaguely himself before rubbing the back of his head. 

Keith sighed and sat up before pulling Shiro back down over top of him. “Apology later. Make me come now.” He’d be a lot more open to Shiro’s apology when he didn’t want to just find release anyway he could get it. 

“Oh, right!” Shiro said. As if the thought hadn’t occurred to him. Apparently his orgasm had wrecked any ability to think since Keith knew that Shiro was a thoughtful partner. He even knew that Shiro had more stamina than this, so he wasn’t going to hold either mishap against him. At least not if Shiro could make him come in the next few minutes. 

“Spread your legs, baby,” Shiro said. 

His low seductive rumble was returning to his voice so Keith figured his usual bedroom Shiro was returning to him. He spread his legs and watched as Shiro settled down between them, easily stroking his cock before taking it into his mouth. 

Keith let out a moan and tilted his head back in pleasure. Now, this is what he deserved after what just happened. When he felt large fingers sliding around his entrance he startled slightly but then relaxed again, bending his knees a bit in invitation. 

“Mmm feels good,” Keith said as Shiro slid two fingers into him and started moving them around. 

The sounds of Shiro licking and sucking his cock combined with the fingers moving in and out of his hole, made even more slick and wet by the mess Shiro had left in him, filled the small room along with Keith’s pleas for more and not to stop. 

It didn’t take long for Keith to reach down to Shiro’s hair and give it a light grip in warning. He was so close his thighs were trembling. “Gonna… Shiro!” Was all he managed to say before he felt his orgasm wash over him. He came in several large spurts into Shiro’s mouth, the man drinking him down while his fingers slowed and then slipped out of him. 

Keith laid sprawled out panting and just staring up at the ceiling without even seeing it. Not quite the way he envisioned tonight going but damn if it wasn’t still making him see stars anyway. 

“You okay?” Shiro asked as he laid down half beside and half on him. Not much of a choice given the small bed space. 

“Mmhmm,” Keith said, still not quite ready for words. 

“Sorry about before. It’s just… I think I found some more of your Galra traits?” 

“Hmm?” Keith hummed in question. He already knew his eyes could turn more yellow and his teeth could extend to be more like fangs when he was really worked up which was weird but since it didn’t seem to bother Shiro, it didn’t really bother him either.

Shiro’s large Altean hand gently moved in circles on his stomach, the hand nearly stretching across the width of it. It was nice and was going to make him fall asleep soon if Shiro wasn’t careful. 

“Inside… it’s not like other humans. There are more ridges and like these little soft fringes… or tendrils that massaged me,” Shiro said clearly trying to find the right words. 

“You don’t have them?” Keith asked surprised enough by the discovery to actually focus on what they were talking about. He’d thought it was normal and that everyone did. It’s not as if he’d had many chances to explore that area on other people. 

“Not even close. It surprised me and it… well, it felt amazing. Like really amazing. It might take me a few times to get used to it. But I promise I'll do better next time.” 

“Oh… well at least it was a good different,” Keith said still a bit surprised that his most noticeable Galran feature was hidden inside of him. “And I liked the bit we did today just more next time.” He didn’t want Shiro to think he was disappointed by how their first time went. It was shorter than he wanted but they both still got off and had fun. That was good enough for now. He leaned over a little bit to give Shiro’s cheek a kiss and then hummed in pleasure as Shiro tilted his head so they could kiss properly. 

“That’s the plan.” 

“And I want to play with your ass,” Keith said against Shiro’s lips before kissing him and swallowing up the needy sound Shiro made. 

“Whatever you want.” 

“You, Shiro. Always you.” 

“You got me, Keith,” Shiro said and gave him another kiss before cuddling him a little closer. 

They should probably clean up or at least get more comfortable and pull the blanket up but before Keith could suggest either of those things, his eyes drifted closed and he gave in to sleep’s pull. 

The night may not have gone to plan but to Keith, it had been perfect and left him wanting for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a quick porny one shot but Shiro and Keith are always bringing feelings into the room and making me write 3000 words more than I planned. 
> 
> Whoops. 
> 
> Leave a like or comment if you enjoyed it! And you can also find me on twitter @sagelysea


End file.
